Cold Feet
by zara2148
Summary: "So getting any cold feet?" "No moreso than usual." Scott/Jack friendship with heavily implied Jack/Lucy - it is their wedding, afterall. Rated for some slight innuendos.


**Cold Feet**

"_Santa. I have a favor to ask of you."_

* * *

Jack scowled at his reflection, attempting and failing to straighten his bowtie for the umpteenth time.

"Oh, to heck with it," he muttered, and froze the stubborn thing in place. Satisfied, he smirked at his reflection. "Perfect."

"Still as narcissist as ever, I see."

Jack turned to see Scott standing behind him, wearing a crisp black tuxedo (where he had found one that fit him, Jack didn't know. He was just thankful to see it wasn't red and green). "Santa! Good to see you."

"Likewise, I'm sure." Scott raised a slight eyebrow at the bowtie, but said nothing on it. "So, today's the big day. Getting any cold feet?"

"No moreso than usual," Jack replied cheerfully. "How's Lucy?"

"A nervous wreck. But that's normal!" Scott hastened to add as he saw a rare look of concern cross Jack's face. "Typical wedding night jitters."

"If you say so," Jack said, somewhat uncertain. "Still, maybe I should go see if I can help her _chill_," he suggested impishly.

Scott sighed. "And here I was hoping to have a serious discussion with you."

"Oh?" Jack's interest was piqued. "About what?"

"Lucy," Scott stated simply. "Jack… I want you to promise me that you'll take good care of her."

Though the tone was friendly, Jack could sense the threat lurking just beneath. This didn't stop him from responding with an "I'll be taking _very _good care of her, if you catch my ice drift."

3… 2… 1… And Jack grinned at the man's purple-faced reaction. Scott never disappointed him.

Technically, he was on the side of good now. But Jack still enjoyed a nice round of Santa-baiting from time to time. He couldn't help it if man was just so easy to rile, or that it was incredibly fun to do so.

He knew how to stop his game before taking it too far, though. "Relax, Santa," he soothed smoothly before the man tried to kill him. "I would never dream of hurting her."

Unbidden, his mind choose that moment to conjure up an image of Lucy in her wedding dress. A soft, light green dress would fall about her ankles, flattering her figure while not being overly revealing. A crown of pink roses would be woven into her hair, cascading down her shoulders. But to him, the most beautiful part of all would be the radiant smile that graced her face.

"Santa…" he swallowed before continuing, throat suddenly dry. "If I _should_ ever do anything to hurt her…" his voice was no more than a broken whisper now, eyes quietly pleading. "Hunt me down and do with me as you well."

Scott stared at him for a long moment before giving a small nod. There was a satisfied smile on his face as he replied somberly, "That's all I needed to hear." Then he wisely decided to change the subject.

_

* * *

_

Santa handed him a ringbox. Flipping up the lid, light reflected off the glassy surface of a miniaturized snowglobe. The petite orb was fused to the top of a shiny silver band.

_Jack clapped his hands in glee. "It's perfect!"_

* * *

"Seems like it was only yesterday the two of you were sneaking off to make out in some closet."

Jack smiled. "Ah, yes. I remember." His smile morphed into a smirk as he continued, "I also remember your reaction when you first found out. Tell me, was it truly necessary to hit me over the head with a shovel?" He rubbed his head as if it was still sore, wincing at the memory.

"Of course it was. The two of you were practically eating each others' faces." Scott mimed chomping, his face twisted up in a grotesque mockery.

Jack rolled his eyes. "It was just a kiss. And for the record, _she _kissed _me_." Shaking his head, he muttered, "Sheesh, talk about overreacting. Admittedly," here he winced at another memory, "You were nothing compared to her parents." His statement was punctuated by a sigh. "But I digress."

_

* * *

_

Popping open the ringbox, Jack held out his hand. "Lucy, will you mar-"

_He didn't get a chance to finish. Lucy interrupted by tackling him with a hug, bowling the two of them over._

"_**Yes!**__ Yes, Jack, I will!"_

_Smiling, Jack gently wrapped his arms around her and squeezed tightly back._

_They slowly sat up, reluctant to break apart. Lingering in their embrace, Jack saw that the ring was now magically on her finger. The still open box hung empty in his hand._

_Santa did good work._

* * *

"Psst! Hey!"

"Huh?" Jack snapped out of his reverie. "Oh, sorry. Must have dozed off for a moment there," he whispered sheepishly.

"For crying out loud, it's your own wedding ceremony." Scott hissed in an undertone.

Fortunately, it seemed no one other than the best man had noticed that the groom hadn't entirely been paying attention. Even more fortunately, the ceremony was almost over.

"Do you, Lucille, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"And do you, Jack, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?

A grin. "Do I ever!"

"Then with the power vested in me I pronounce you husband and wife." Mother Nature smiled at the two of them. "You may kiss the bride."

Jack needed no encouragement.

As he broke the kiss, he gently picked her up bridal style. "And now my dear, it's off to our honeymoon in a wintery wonderland."

Lucy's eyes crinkled. "The Caribbean isn't a winter wonderland."

Jack laughed. "Oh trust me, it will be once we're through with it!" Whisking her away, Jack accidentally jostled the ring on Lucy's finger.

In a near replica of her childhood snowglobe, a tiny figure hugged a snowman. But instead of turning pink, this time the snowman hugged back, whilst confetti danced and swirled about the two of them.


End file.
